familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shenandoah, Iowa
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = Counties |subdivision_name2 = Page, Fremont |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 9.71 |area_land_km2 = 9.71 |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_total_sq_mi = 3.75 |area_land_sq_mi = 3.75 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 5100 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 5150 |population_density_km2 = 530.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 1373.3 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 299 |elevation_ft = 981 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 45 |lats = 44 |latNS = N |longd = 95 |longm = 22 |longs = 15 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 51601-51603 |area_code = 712 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 19-72525 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0461566 |website = |footnotes = }} Shenandoah is a city in Fremont and Page Counties in the U.S. state of Iowa. The population was 5,150 at the 2010 census. Once referred to as the "seed and nursery center of the world," Shenandoah is the home to Earl May Seed Company and the radio station KMA, founded by Earl May.Shenandoah Historical Society, http://www.simplyshenandoah.com/html/attractions_historical.asp The early live radio stations gave many performers their start, including The Everly Brothers and Charlie Haden. History Shenandoah, originally known as Fair Oaks, was platted in 1870, shortly after the arrival of the Chicago, Burlington and Quincy Railroad into the neighborhood. Its name is derived from the local valley's resemblance to the Shenandoah Valley, in Virginia. Geography Shenandoah is located at (40.762251, -95.370945) along Fourmile Creek near its confluence with the East Nishnabotna River. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics and Iowa Data Center}} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 5,150 people, 2,310 households, and 1,366 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 2,611 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 96.4% White, 0.3% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 1.1% from other races, and 1.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.0% of the population. There were 2,310 households of which 26.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.3% were married couples living together, 10.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.9% were non-families. 37.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 19% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.18 and the average family size was 2.82. The median age in the city was 44.4 years. 22.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 21.5% were from 25 to 44; 26.5% were from 45 to 64; and 23% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.6% male and 53.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 5,546 people, 2,421 households, and 1,486 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,599.6 people per square mile (617.1/km²). There were 2,645 housing units at an average density of 762.9 per square mile (294.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.91% White, 0.11% African American, 0.47% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.72% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.72% of the population. There were 2,421 households out of which 25.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.6% were married couples living together, 9.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.6% were non-families. 34.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.22 and the average family size was 2.84. Age spread: 22.4% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 23.9% from 25 to 44, 22.4% from 45 to 64, and 23.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 85.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $29,435, and the median income for a family was $39,110. Males had a median income of $31,657 versus $18,588 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,301. About 11.0% of families and 15.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.9% of those under age 18 and 8.0% of those age 65 or over. Tarkio Sloths Recent excavations of at least three Jefferson’s ground sloths, Megalonyx jeffersonii, have been coordinated by the Iowa Museum of Natural History along West Tarkio Creek near Shenandoah.The Tarkio Valley Sloth Project, http://slothcentral.com/?page_id=2 Media The Valley News is Shenandoah's community newspaper. Published twice weekly and distributed to homes throughout Page and Fremont Counties, the Valley News is the community's oldest continually-operated business. Its predecessors include the award-winning Evening Sentinel. Its website can be found at valleynewstoday.com The radio stations KMA-AM and KFNF were early pioneering radio stations attracting listeners throughout the Mid-West and drawing thousands of visitors to the city in the 1920s. The radio station KMA-FM is in the same complex as KMA. The 2 stations share a simulcast, except for sporting events and other special programming. It is on 99.1FM. Notable people * James Ross Lightfoot, US Congressman * The Everly Brothers, rock musicians * Charlie Haden, jazz musician * Gary Kellgren, founder of The Record Plant (Record Plant Studios) * Leanna Field Driftmier, long-time radio host * Jay Scheib, theatre director * Jessie Field Shambaugh, founder of 4-H * Willie Leacox, longtime drummer for rock band America (1972-2014) See also *Women's Christian Temperance Union Public Fountain References External links * Shenandoah's Chamber and Industry Homepage Category:Cities in Iowa Category:Cities in Fremont County, Iowa Category:Cities in Page County, Iowa